


memories

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Flashbacks, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: There is one memory that haunts Mirajane's nightmares, one that she will never forget.





	memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



> for erzajane week 2019 prompt - memories
> 
> originally planned for femslash feb but then i decided to use the idea here
> 
> enjoy :)

_ Mirajane’s back ached, body numbing as the wings which held her in the sky worked hard, almost to the point of exhaustion. When she spotted the redhead fighting off a large group of the metal dragons, Mirajane dropped to the ground, only then fully appreciating the depths of Erza’s battle.  _

 

_ There were a hundred or so laying broken, a further one hundred circling Erza, attacking from all sides. She was sweaty and panting and Mirajane knew that when her magic flickered it meant that she was on the verge of passing out, so she jumped in to help, demonic form shifting to one more powerful and suited to close-ranged combat.  _

 

_ Before Mirajane had destroyed a single creature, light opened up a rift in front of them, and a dozen more monsters appeared from it, howling, teeth bared.  _

 

_ Mirajane and Erza did not have time to react.  _

 

_ The light was white, stained red with blood, and the sounds of screaming mingled until Mirajane did not know which was hers and which was Erza’s. Magic emanated from her body, destroying all the draconic creatures which surrounded them, and then Mirajane fell to her knees, demon form stripped and leaving nothing but a human-shaped shell, broken, sobbing as she crawled to Erza’s mangled body. The dragons had punctured holes into her throat, stomach, and chest, her right leg and left hand completely blown off in the onslaught. Mirajane paid them no mind, cradling the redhead in her arms, tears mingling with blood.  _

 

_ “You’re gonna be okay Erza. Just keep your eyes on me.” She said hurriedly, more for her own reassurance than the woman in her arms.  _

 

_ Erza seemed peaceful, tears welling up in her right eye but not overflowing. She lifted her head to the night sky, and a smile formed on her lips before her body went slack, and Mirajane was left shuddering, rocking, shaking her head adamantly as though not accepting what had happened could change it.  _

 

_ It had happened again. First with her sister and now with Erza. She was weak, she could not protect the people she loved. It should be her laying there, not someone beautiful and warm like Erza.  _

 

_ Mirajane clutched the woman to her chest, body heaving with emotion, and pleaded to the empty space around her.  _

 

_ “Someone, anyone, for the love of god - please - save her!”  _

 

_ **** _

 

When she awoke, her bed was drenched with sweat and tears, and her body shook. Mirajane pushed the hair from her face, held a hand over her quivering mouth, and waited for her breathing to slow. 

 

She looked around her room, gathering information on her surroundings to calm herself. This was her bedroom, she was safe here. And yet she was alone, sat in the middle of her double bed, fingers ghosting the space next to her where Erza should be. 

 

Confusion set in, and then the redhead appeared in the doorway, wearing an oversized shirt and her hair in a bun, brushing her teeth for bed. 

 

“Sorry Mira, you fell asleep during the movie so I carried you up here. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She said around the brush, and Mirajane felt the wetness form like a film over her vision, and then she was out of bed, sprinting across the room until her body slammed into Erza’s, real and warm and  _ alive.  _

 

She didn’t realise that she was sobbing until Erza pulled her away at arms length, a frown crumpling her features into something concerned her affectionate. 

 

“What’s the matter, love?” She hummed, catching Mirajane’s heavy tears with a lean finger, pressing a gentle kiss against her lover’s forehead. 

 

“Just a… bad dream.” Mirajane sniffed, and Erza understood. The memory haunted them both, the memory of Erza’s death before time was turned back and they were able to fight together, back-to-back, as they should have before. 

 

Erza turned to place her toothbrush in the sink and then took Mirajane into her arms, guiding them both back to bed. 

 

Mirajane accepted the comfort readily, pressed her body to every inch of Erza’s that she could, and the redhead smiled at her fondly, holding her tight until the shaking stopped, and sleep found her once again. 


End file.
